


Những Điều Ước

by BeneatheMask



Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneatheMask/pseuds/BeneatheMask
Summary: Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời.
Series: Gowo of The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse và Những Chiếc Fic Không Lối Thoát [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623982
Kudos: 2





	Những Điều Ước

**Author's Note:**

> Cảm ơn nhóm roleplay The Fandom Thieves of Metaverse đã giúp tác phẩm cắn cần này ra đời.

5 tuổi, Goro ước mình có thể bay, để vượt qua hàng rào trường học nơi những đứa trẻ trong quần áo sặc sỡ đang cười đùa đuổi nhau. Chơi bóng bên ngoài một mình thật buồn.

7 tuổi, Goro ước mình là người cá, để hàng giờ ngâm mình trong bể nước của nhà tắm công cộng không khiến da nó nhăn nheo cả đi như thế này. Khách của mẹ khen nó xinh xẻo, nếu họ nói thật, nó có thể xin vào thủy cung làm mỹ nhân ngư mua vui cho khách và mẹ sẽ không cần làm việc khuya nữa.

9 tuổi, Goro ước mình có một cây súng, để bắn rụng mọi tội ác và xấu xa trên đời này. Nó có thể là cánh tay phải của Công Lý, bắt những kẻ làm đau mẹ phải trả giá. Theo chân vị anh hùng ấy, truy bắt bọn người mục ruỗng đã lọt lưới pháp luật để sống như những con lợn, chà đạp lên dân lành thấp cổ bé họng.

10 tuổi, Goro ước mình là bác sĩ giỏi nhất khoa cấp cứu bệnh viện Tokyo, để cứu sống mẹ, hay làm gì đó có ích hơn là bám dít lấy thành giường và khóc mờ mắt cho đến khi máy điện tim chạy một đường thẳng o o...

11 tuổi, Goro lại ước mình biết bay, hoặc tàng hình cũng được, ít nhất thì như thế nó không phải chạm mặt vú nuôi và những đứa trẻ khác trong coi nhi viện rồi bị bắt làm hàng trăm thứ nó không muốn. Đôi khi nó lại ước mình có khả năng di chuyển đồ vật bằng mắt, chắc chắn việc đầu tiên nó làm sẽ là phang nắp cống vào đầu thằng lỏi ngu si tứ chi phát triển cá biệt nhất lớp ấy.

13 tuổi, Goro ước mình 18 tuổi, để có thể rời khỏi vòng tuần hoàn qua nhà các 'dì dượng', đi học đi làm ở một nơi nào đó thật xa, tự đóng hanko của mình lên giấy tờ mà không cần hỏi xin ai với tâm trạng nơm nớp dè chừng.

14 tuổi, Goro ước mình có thể quay lại nhà 'dì dượng' đầu tiên. Ít ra rằng dù phải dọn cứt chó vào 5h sáng thì vẫn đỡ hơn phải ngủ trên một chiếc giường tầng trong một căn phòng 20 mét vuông với tám đứa mồ côi khác mà sáng ra cả lũ đều bị lùa dậy cùng một lúc để chen nhau sử dụng một cái bồn cầu và một cái phòng tắm bẩn.

15 tuổi, Goro ước mình là một chính khách. Vì lão ta giờ cũng đã là một chính khách. Goro cũng ước mình sở hữu một con dao thật bén có khả năng phóng xuyên qua tivi và cắm thẳng vào cái trán trọc ấy, nhưng như thế thì quá nhẹ nhàng. Không, không được. Goro chỉ ước mình là chính khách giỏi, để đối đầu với lão, hạ bệ lão, khiến sự nghiệp và cuộc đời lão tan thành mây khói. Goro ước gì chính mình là lũ người đang gây xì căng đan khiến chỗ đứng trên chính trường của Shido Masayoshi chao đảo. Chậc, không. Nó muốn bản thân LÀ thứ xì căng đan ấy, khiến lão không ngóc đầu lên được.

Nhưng đôi khi, điều ước không đến đúng theo cách người ta muốn. Goro vẫn chưa thể bay, không có đuôi cá, không phải bác sĩ, không sở hữu súng, chưa 18 tuổi, 'dì dượng' có lẽ đã quên nó là ai, và càng không phải là một chính khách. Mất một thời gian để Goro nhận ra năng lực nó được ban tặng là thứ nó không nghĩ mình muốn, nhưng lại rất cần. Lần đầu tiên trong đời, nó chỉ có duy nhất một điều ước: Năng lực ấy không mất đi.

15 tuổi, Goro cầu nguyện năng lực ấy không mất đi khi nó tỉnh dậy vào sáng hôm sau.

15 tuổi rưỡi, Goro cầu nguyện năng lực ấy không mất đi khi nó từng bước hạ gục phe đối lập của lão và đến gặp lão vào một buổi chiều thời tiết chán ngắt.

15 tuổi và 11 tháng, Goro cầu nguyện năng lực ấy không mất đi khi nó thực hiện nhiệm vụ đầu tiên lão giao cho để 'thử việc'.

16 tuổi, Goro cầu nguyện năng lực ấy không mất đi khi nó chạy khắp nơi tìm Nhận thức của Wakaba Isshiki.

17 tuổi, Goro cầu nguyện năng lực ấy không mất đi...

18 tuổi, Goro nhận ra... nó đã quên mất... điều ước rằng... chỉ cho riêng bản thân mình... được toại nguyện... trên cõi đời này.


End file.
